


tattoos

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) - Freeform, POV Meg Masters, Pre-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: she could have spent forever with you, but her duty came first.





	tattoos

*

She could have spent hours studying the slope of your shoulders, skimming the visible ridges of your spine before it disappeared into layers of cotton and fleece.

She could have spent hours charting the lines of each of your tattoos, committing each piece to memory and trying to determine their significance in pensive silence.

She could have spent hours memorizing the shape of your face, brushing her fingers over every ridge, each wrinkle, learning every pore.

She could have spent hours fiddling with you hand, surrendering to the fascination of watching muscle contract, veins shifting beneath thin skin, light reflecting off the plateaus and canyons with every flutter in your pulse.

She could have spent hours tasting your name, weighing the very sound of it on her tongue, letting it dance in the air as she rearranged the melody over and over and over again.

She could have spent hours, days, weeks, years, centuries loving you, letting your laughter wash over her and clearing away all stench and rot from Hell, your smile burning Divinity into her ashen soul, your voice a sirenous call away from damnation and all things foul.

She could have spent centuries with you, could have taken that final step over the precipice to join you, to follow you, to let you lead her to the Paradise you so often dreamed of.

But she was first and foremost loyal to her father, and everything she had learned revealed his loathing for your kind, the uncleanliness of the humane.

As tempting as you were proving to be, she knew she needed to resist, silver blade shimmering in the moonlight, your bare shoulders once more taunting her from beneath the pale sheets.

A rapid downward thrust, a swift departure.

She was long gone by the time you had awoken, her blade embedded into the vast expanse of the mattress.

She only spent a few months with you.

She would cherish those few weeks for the rest of Eternity.

*


End file.
